


Stop there, and let me correct it

by afraidioactivity



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Gift Fic, I wrote this all in one night with no gameplan sorry, M/M, Making Out, Self-Discovery, and taehyun is just vibing, beomgyu is working out some feelings, gets a little steamier second chapter but still very pg, idk what this is, self deprecation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afraidioactivity/pseuds/afraidioactivity
Summary: Maybe Yeonjun and Soobin were right. He was stupidly poking the bear because he liked what happened when he did. Embarrassing.Or: Beomgyu likes to push Taehyun's buttons. Maybe there's a little more of a reason for it then he's willing to admit.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 32
Kudos: 298





	1. so catch me up on getting out of here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honeydaez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeydaez/gifts).



> Happy birthday Dae! Thanks for always editing my fics and throwing ideas around with me. I hope this makes sense since I couldn't come to you to edit it <3 just a little something I decided to write spur of the moment since I know you are a taegyuist
> 
> Beomgyu is going through some identity stuff. Might write more of this self discovery type fic cuz it's interesting as a topic but I have swiss cheese brain tonight so maybe later.

“Hey… stupid. You’re stupid, right?” Beomgyu muttered it, nearly a whisper, eyes intently staring at Taehyun’s face for any sign of movement. The younger laid still, head propped against the arm of the couch he was lounging on, blonde fringe covering his closed eyes. 

Someone could say something about poking a bear here, and why it was a bad idea. Beomgyu was never one for self preservation it seemed.

He snickered, quietly scooting forward on light feet, hand reaching out with his pointer finger extended. He didn’t really have any excuse for bothering Taehyun. He was bored, they had finished up the schedule for the day and were waiting for the car to come and bring them back to the dorm. Taehyun falling asleep became a rare opportunity to mess with him. How Beomgyu was going to do that, he hadn’t figured out yet, but for now he was content to hover, whispering whatever came to mind. 

“Hey, hey… are you stupid? You aren’t answering, so it must be true,” He muttered, suppressing a giggle, fingers wiggling close to Taehyun’s sleeping face, peaceful and calm.

It happened in an instant. Beomgyu had been so careful making sure Taehyun was in a deep sleep, serene and nonthreatening. But the second his fingers got too close, Taehyun’s arm shot out, grabbing his wrist and _yanking_. 

There was no putting up a fight. Taehyun worked out, his grip was strong and firm and he easily tugged Beomgyu nearly off his feet. The older boy crashed down onto the couch, Taehyun’s other arm immediately snaking around his neck to grip him in a tight headlock, nearly to the point of painful. Beomgyu’s limbs flailed, a whine making its way out of his throat, but Taehyun’s grip around his neck didn’t let up. All Beomgyu could do was wiggle enough to crane his head and look up at the other. Taehyun was still clearly bleary eyed from sleep but his glare was piercing, silently staring.

Beomgyu gave him a sheepish little smile. “Hi.”

Taehyun didn’t answer, simply huffed and squeezed the arm around Beomgyu’s neck a little tighter before closing his eyes again. Now Beomgyu was stuck, pressed against Taehyun on the couch, afraid to move for fear of the blonde actually strangling him for his crimes. It wasn’t long before Taehyun was asleep again, face nuzzled into the back of Beomgyu’s head, body flush against each other. His arm was still around Beomgyu’s neck but his grip loosened just slightly. Beomgyu wasn’t foolish enough to squirm too much, though. He really never knew when Taehyun was actually sleeping. 

From across the room, Soobin quirked a judgmental brow above his phone screen but made no move to help. Even when Beomgyu pouted at him, reaching an arm out desperately for some kind of assistance, Soobin just shook his head. 

“You do it to yourself,” Soobin looked back at the game he was playing on his phone without a second glance. 

* * *

“I think you like pain,” Yeonjun commented casually to Beomgyu, who had spent nearly all afternoon being body slammed to the ground by Taehyun. But it wasn’t on him this time, they were supposed to be a team! It wasn’t his fault that they were blindfolded! Every time Taehyun found him on accident while trying to grab the other team’s members, he would pick Beomgyu up and practically throw him to the ground even when Beomgyu would shout at him.

“I didn’t make him do anything! He had to know it was me! And I was screaming it at him! I didn’t see him trying to toss Kai around.” 

“Yeah, well, deserved,” Yeonjun grinned. He was just as bad as Soobin. “And _I_ think you like it.”

“I like being tossed around like a bean bag?” Beomgyu scoffed, throwing himselfdown on the living room couch and stretching out. “I like being put into headlocks and thrown over his shoulder? Attacked unprovoked?”

Yeonjun quirked an eyebrow. “Unprovoked?” 

“I’m just playing around. He’s the one who chooses violence every time.”

Yeonjun didn’t respond, just gave him a pitying look that was somehow worse. Whatever, he didn’t need this. Beomgyu slid off the couch, stretching out his back with an exaggerated wince, and went to his bedroom to lie down comfortably in his bed. It was quiet and dark in the room without Soobin around playing games on his computer, and he stared up at the ceiling from the top bunk. 

He, of course, was exaggerating. When Taehyun grabbed him, Beomgyu would go limp in his arms, not making any attempt to fight the way Taehyun would scoop him up easily. Even with all that force, Taehyun never actually _hurt_ him, always placing him down gently at the last second. Beomgyu would yell and protest and end up with his back against the floor, Taehyun hovering over him with a laugh as if he knew all along that Beomgyu was his target. Maybe it was payback for all the times the older boy would bother him when all he wanted to do was get a quick nap in. 

Unexpectedly, it made Beomgyu’s heart race remembering it. The way he was roughly Taehyun’s height but still got grabbed up in the other’s arms like he weighed nothing. The way Taehyun was both rough and gentle with him, toeing the line but never pushing past it. Beomgyu was blindfolded at the time but he could see it so clearly in his head, Taehyun towering over him after pushing him to the floor, probably smirking along with that laugh because he knew exactly what he was doing. 

Knew exactly what he was doing to Beomgyu. 

His face warmed up and he pushed his head under the covers with a sigh. Beomgyu wasn’t sure exactly when it started. He liked to poke fun at the rest of the members because they all did it to each other. If they weren’t ribbing each other, something was seriously off. Most of the time, the rest of them just shook their fists, the threat of a fight being enough to have them all laughing it off. Taehyun was the only one who usually took it to that next step, head-locking them and throwing them around when his strength allowed it. Taehyun started to work out daily, arms bulking up by the day, making throwing Beomgyu around even easier, making Beomgyu want to push his luck just to see if he would. 

Maybe Yeonjun and Soobin were right. He was stupidly poking the bear because he liked what happened when he did. Embarrassing. 

* * *

It was a rare day off for them. Soobin had left to visit his family, Hueningkai was out for dinner with his aunt and anyone else who wanted to come along. Yeonjun wasn’t about to pass up free food, and tagged along eagerly. Beomgyu could have joined, but there was no getting him out of bed on a day off. He had slept well into the afternoon, only getting up to grab a snack and a quick shower before settling back in, rolling around as he played random games on his phone. There was movement in the early evening, indicating he wasn’t the only one who passed up the offer, but he didn’t bother getting up to join Taehyun in the living room. 

His stomach growled. It was fully dinner time now, but that wasn’t enough for Beomgyu to get up. He brought up a delivery app on his phone, scrolling through his options. What did he feel like eating tonight? What would Taehyun want? It would be rude to just feed himself, so he shot a message to Taehyun and waited. 

And waited. With a groan, he pushed himself out of his nice warm blanket cocoon. The jerk didn’t respond to his last three messages, and he was getting hungrier by the minute. Beomgyu entered the living room, finding it dark and silent. Taehyun’s door was open a crack, but the light was off and there was no movement inside. Did he leave without Beomgyu noticing? He had just heard him maybe 40 minutes ago rooting around in the common area. Was he asleep?

“Taehyunnie?” He whispered through the cracked door, opening it slightly. His eyes adjusted, seeing a Taehyun sized lump under the covers. So he hadn’t left the dorm after all, he had probably fallen asleep like Beomgyu had been doing off and on all day, which explained why he hadn’t answered Beomgyu’s texts. 

Beomgyu could have just ordered for himself or ordered enough of something he thought Taehyun might like for when he woke up. He could have let Taehyun sleep like Beomgyu had been doing practically all day. But as usual, who was he to stop poking sleeping, easily irritable bears?

“Taehyun?” He whispered again, creeping towards the bottom bunk where he could see the gentle rise and fall of the covers from Taehyun breathing peacefully. He understood that sleep was a rare and precious commodity, but he was also sure the younger would want to eat dinner especially with all the weight training he had been doing lately. Even earlier today he had gone to the gym. 

Beomgyu reached out. He really wasn’t trying to be a brat, he wanted to gently shake Taehyun awake, ask him if he wanted dinner, and leave once he had his answer. His hand hovered, hesitating. Yeonjun was usually the one waking everyone up in the morning, when it was important to do so. Beomgyu only ever did it to be annoying. It could easily be misinterpreted as such.

His hand had barely grazed Taehyun’s shoulder when the younger boy’s hand shot out, grabbing onto Beomgyu’s wrist and tugging. It was always like this, like he had some weird sixth sense for knowing when Beomgyu was around.

“Wait, wait-!” Beomgyu tried to stop the inevitable but Taehyun was all ready pulling him forward, wrapping his arms around Beomgyu’s waist and twisting until they were both in his bed. Beomgyu’s head hit the pillow, sinking down a little as Taehyun’s hand found his shoulder to help push himself up. The younger boy glared down at him, blonde hair a little rumpled from sleep but eyes sharp despite being woken up so suddenly.

“I just wanted to ask if you want dinner,” Beomgyu whined, wiggling a little even though it was clear he wouldn’t be able to get out of the other’s grip if Taehyun didn’t want him to. “Why am I always getting tackled?”  


“Maybe because you only ever want to bother me when I’m sleeping,” Taehyun had the audacity to laugh at him, though he made no move to ease up on his grip. “I won’t be caught slipping, hyung. Especially not by you.” 

“Fine, whatever, you win. I was just trying to be nice,” Beomgyu rolled his eyes, though the effect was a little lost in the darkness. His eyes were starting to adjust though, watching Taehyun watch him. The blonde tilted his head, smile amused and maybe a little smug, and that’s when it really hit Beomgyu. He was in Taehyun’s bed, in the dark, silent except for their breathing. His shoulder was pinned down by the other’s hand, pressing him deeper into Taehyun’s pillow. Everything smelled of Taehyun. He gulped, a somewhat loud sound in the silence that settled between them.

Taehyun tilted his head, squeezing Beomgyu’s shoulder until he tensed under the feeling. He placed his other hand on the other shoulder, fully boxing Beomgyu in now. They stared at each other. This close, even in the dark, Beomgyu could see the gears spinning in Taehyun’s head, examining Beomgyu’s face like he was trying to solve a particularly fascinating puzzle. He just hoped that even this close, Taehyun couldn’t see any of Beomgyu’s own realizations happening.

“Hyung,” it was a soft sound, as if speaking above a whisper would break whatever was building in the heavy darkness between them. It was overwhelming and for a moment Beomgyu closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he softly gripped the comforter beneath his hand. When he opened his eyes again, Taehyun had shifted softly, leaning until their noses just barely brushed against each other. “Are you a masochist?” 

All Beomgyu could do was laugh, too loud and awkward in the darkness and quiet. Just the two of them, alone together in that dorm. But Taehyun didn’t flinch, he simply waited it out, until Beomgyu was once again squirming underneath him, eyes darting to look anywhere but at Taehyun’s face.

“I wouldn’t say that…” 

Taehyun watched him stutter it out, tilting his head curiously. He squeezed Beomgyu’s shoulder a little, his thumb pressing in slightly right below the clavicle, applying pressure just on the side of uncomfortable. It elicited a whine, Beomgyu squirming underneath him. Taehyun immediately stopped, rubbing a soothing circle there.

“I don’t like getting _hurt_ , if that’s what you’re asking,” Beomgyu slapped at Taehyun’s shoulder weakly, finally looked at him with a defiant gaze.

“But you do like being pushed around. You like it when I pin you down like this. You like being out of control,” Taehyun said it so simply, like it wasn’t sucking the air out of Beomgyu’s lungs to hear it out loud. 

“What are you talking about-“

“Please,” this time it was Taehyun’s turn to roll his eyes. He made it look somehow ten times sassier, even in the gloom. “Why else do you want me to bully you so badly?”

“You always get violent! That isn’t my fault!” Beomgyu yelled it at him. He always became loud when he was excited or embarrassed. Taehyun took it in stride, as he always did. “I don’t want to be beat up, I’m fragile!”

“Baby,” Taehyun actually giggled at him. It would be cute if he wasn’t still pinning Beomgyu to his bed. His thumb continued to rub against Beomgyu’s clavicle. “Do you want me to kiss it better, you big baby?”

Beomgyu stopped squirming. He squinted, trying to scrutinize Taehyun in the dark, clearly suspicious. Taehyun could absolutely be affectionate when he wanted to be, but it didn’t usually come so easily. He wanted to call Taehyun’s bluff. He wanted to push the other off of him, move off of Taehyun’s bed, out of Taehyun’s room. He felt like if he stayed there, he would sink down permanently, unable to escape. But instead of that, he just stared.

“Do it,” it came out steadier then he anticipated, more on the side of defiant. He was certain Taehyun was about to shove him out of his room finally. 

Instead, Taehyun actually kissed him. 

Beomgyu had braced himself for getting shoved, pushed, head-locked, anything else. He was not ready for Taehyun to move his hands so that they were no longer pinning Beomgyu down, going to either side of Beomgyu’s head instead. Taehyun just leaned down and kissed him, slow and simple.

“Did that make it better?” Taehyun’s smile was smug, but his eyes were bright and Beomgyu blinked, looking up at him.

“Maybe,” Beomgyu licked his lips. “Maybe do it again?”

Taehyun leaned down once again. His lips were soft, one hand holding himself up while the other cradled the back of Beomgyu’s head. His grip was firm but soft, so much like how Taehyun treated him even when Beomgyu was being a total brat. It was hard to tell how much time had passed like this: Beomgyu pressed into Taehyun’s bed, pushed into Taehyun’s pillow, the younger boy hovering over him. Taehyun Taehyun Taehyun-

There was a sharp nip to Beomgyu’s lower lip, Taehyun’s teeth sharp against the sensitive flesh. It made him gasp, back arching slightly. Beomgyu opened his eyes, wide and startled at his own reaction. He looked up to see Taehyun’s face was also surprised, though it settled into something smug again when he noticed Beomgyu watching him.

“Sorry, just wanted to test something,” Taehyun grinned down at him.

“God,” Beomgyu covered his face with his hands, letting out a long, exasperated noise. “God, I hate it here!”

“Dramatic,” Taehyun clucked his tongue, moving back to find where his phone had gone. The light blinded him for a moment as he checked the time. “It’s getting late, we should eat.” 

Beomgyu just laid there, scratched at his stomach idly. It made a little hungry gurgle of protest that made Taehyun laugh. God, he was cute when he laughed. 

“Fine, yeah, ok.”

Taehyun helped him get up from the bottom bunk, but didn’t let go of his hand as they walked into the living room together. They hovered on the couch over Taehyun’s phone, glancing over their options and arguing over whether they should get chicken or pork. It was comfortable and familiar, not at all awkward like he expected it would be after letting Taehyun kiss him. After letting Taehyun poke and prod at things Beomgyu was just now discovering about himself. 

It was fine, this was fine. Somehow, Taehyun always knew how to take these kind of things in stride. 

“So,” Beomgyu grabbed the remote, turning on the tv as they waited for their food. “If I bug you, are you going to start kissing me now?”

“No,” Taehyun snorted, looking down at his phone. “You don’t want that, anyway. You like being bullied.”

Beomgyu pouted at him. “I like being kissed too.” 

“I’ll see.” 

Beomgyu grinned, getting into Taehyun’s personal space, close enough that he was sure Taehyun could feel his breath against his ear. “That wasn’t a no.”

Taehyun shivered, but grabbed Beomgyu before he got a chance to comment on it, wrapping his arm around the other’s neck until his hyung was firmly in a headlock once again. Beomgyu just laughed loudly, going limp in Taehyun’s hold. The blonde sighed, too on the side of fond to sound actually annoyed. 

“Masochist.”


	2. I learned that love tastes good, you shoved it in my mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beomgyu has a tendency to overthink. Taehyun has a solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some more thoughts I wanted to get out with this ship and this scenario so here's a messy little part two. There's a small follow up from first chapter, followed by a little making out. Well, a lot of making out. Enjoy whatever this is. 
> 
> There's a little bit of self deprecation in this just fyi and a whole lot of relationship exploration

“When did you figure it out?” Beomgyu was ignoring the rush of blood to his head, it was currently upside down, hanging off the armrest of the couch. Their dorm wasn’t very big, it was easy to watch Taehyun move around their little kitchen from the living room like this. One of his New Year’s resolutions was to learn how to cook, busying himself chopping garlic on the little island they used for extra counter space. 

“Hm?” Taehyun spared him a glance, unimpressed with the position Beomgyu’s head was in. 

“That I liked all that… stuff,” Beomgyu finally twisted his body around, arms folded under his chin now as he continued to lounge. His feet kicked the couch cushions idly. “And that, you know, I wanted to be kissed?”

“You’re not exactly subtle, hyung,” Taehyun shrugged. His attempt to mince the garlic wasn’t exactly perfect but he squinted down at the cutting board with determination. It wasn’t enough to deter him, he was very single minded when he had a goal. 

Beomgyu huffed, shrugging. An attempt at an air of nonchalance even though Taehyun’s attention wasn’t even on him. He’d have to fix that eventually. 

“Neither are you, you know! You could just ignore me instead of tossing me around.” 

“You like it though. Haven’t we all ready established this?” Taehyun had his back turned now, gently scraping the garlic into a pan, but if Beomgyu squinted he swore he could see just a hint of pink creeping up the back of the other’s neck. It was a blink and you’d miss it kind of situation. He blinked and it was gone, Taehyun looking entirely too casual about the topic of discussion. Maybe Beomgyu had imagined it. 

“Taehyunnie?” 

Taehyun just glanced for a moment, acknowledging that he had heard it. 

“You’re cute, you know that?”

“Obviously.”

* * *

“Kai-yah?” Taehyun poked his head into the room he and Hueningkai shared. His roommate turned from where he was lounging in his bed on his stomach, feet swinging in the air. “Do you mind if me and Beomgyu-hyung talked in here for a moment?”

“Sure,” Hueningkai grinned, not asking any questions. He simply rolled off the bed and headed towards the living room. He was understanding like that. Taehyun tugged Beomgyu into the room, shutting the door firmly behind them. 

“Trying to get me all alone? How bold.” Beomgyu laughed at his own joke, but there wasn’t much mirth behind it, smile looking slightly vacant. Taehyun sighed at him.

“Hyung, I know you’re acting weird. Stop trying to hide it.”

Things just went back to normal after that first night they kissed, for the most part. Sure, they held hands more often and while Taehyun wasn’t ever necessarily overtly affectionate if he didn’t want to be, he didn’t push Beomgyu away either. But they were constantly moving, writing and recording new music, learning the beginning steps of brand new choreography, and heading into schedule after schedule. 

The ride home from the latest choreo lesson had been weird, and Beomgyu was sure Taehyun had sensed it by the way Beomgyu pulled his hand away when the younger tried to hold it. Taehyun didn’t say anything at the time. It had just been a particularly frustrating lesson for Beomgyu. He kept making mistakes, he felt like he couldn’t keep up at all. Every mistake weighed on him, every time he found himself falling behind, his mood dropped. He wasn’t going to complain, he grit his teeth and continued, though every time he fell behind he couldn’t help but feel like an idiot. The car ride home was naturally low in energy. They had spent hours practicing and it was late, but the conversation flowed easily and Beomgyu hid his disappointment behind a small grin. He didn’t contribute much to the conversation though. 

“I’m fine, just tired,” Beomgyu put his hands in the pockets of his cardigan, nonchalant. Taehyun gave him a look that made it clear he wasn’t buying it, so Beomgyu just shrugged. “Just couldn’t keep up with the lesson today. It’s fine, I’ll figure it out, I’m just slow.” 

“Hyung, you know you can talk to us if-“

“Can we drop it?” Beomgyu coughed, feeling the mood drop further. There was a tension between them now, Taehyun looking somewhat angry. He tried to soothe it over with a lopsided grin. “You don’t have to worry so much about me. It was my mistake anyway.” 

The room stayed quiet, the silence awkward between them. Beomgyu thought that they would drop if for now. Maybe Taehyun would playfully punch his arm and tell him to come speak to him anytime he wanted to actually talk about it. Beomgyu didn’t particularly want to. He knew he could be a perfectionist. He knew he just needed to get over it. Get over the nagging voice in his head saying all of his efforts were for nothing. Taehyun stepped forward, and Beomgyu waited for him to pass, expecting him to open the room back up for Hueningkai. Instead, he stood in front of Beomgyu, reaching out to him.

“Don’t think about it,” Taehyun’s voice was soft but firm, carding his fingers through Beomgyu’s hair until he grabbed a hold of it and tugged. He used his hold to maneuver the other’s head until their gazes were level. The corner’s of Taehyun’s mouth were turned downwards, looking maybe a little irritable, but his eyes roamed over Beomgyu’s face, searching. Beomgyu rarely cried, but his lip did tremble, and Taehyun used the grip on his hair to push their mouths together. At this point they had kissed a handful of times, but it was always brief, fleeting. Sometimes Beomgyu would steal a quick kiss and run away laughing when Taehyun swatted at him, sometimes Taehyun would kiss Beomgyu when he wasn’t expecting it, the words drying up in the older boy’s throat mid thought. 

This felt different. Taehyun’s grip in his hair kept Beomgyu close, lips pressing hard against each other’s until Taehyun tugged at his bottom lip with his teeth, sharp enough to make Beomgyu whine. As soon as his mouth opened, Taehyun slipped his tongue inside. It was a little sloppy in their inexperience, but Beomgyu felt his head go fuzzy, didn’t fight being pushed backwards until his knees hit the bed. They broke away for only a moment, just enough to maneuver themselves into the bottom bunk. Taehyun boxed Beomgyu in, so much like that first night they had kissed. 

He brushed the bangs out of Beomgyu’s face, and though his face remained concerned, searching, his eyes were warm when their gazes met. “Don’t focus on the bad things that happened today, hyung. Stop thinking so much by yourself.”

Beomgyu felt overwhelmed, voice quiet even as he teased. “I thought you always said I was an air head.”

“That’s still true,” Taehyun laughed, taking the swat Beomgyu gave to his arm in stride. “But I also know you like to overthink about things needlessly sometimes, too. You shouldn’t keep it all in.”

He knew that, of course he knew that. It didn’t make it any easier to quiet the nagging doubts in his own mind, that he wasn’t giving it his all like he should have. 

“I wasn’t good enough.” It was a quiet admission, one that he wouldn’t normally make, but here on Taehyun’s bed, in the quiet, it felt easier to say. 

Taehyun’s frown deepened. He didn’t comment, instead maneuvering himself so that his legs bracketed Beomgyu’s, hovering completely over him. The stared at each other in silence, the only sound the vague conversations and muffled movement they could hear outside of the room. Beomgyu didn’t particularly feel like talking about it. It wasn’t Taehyun’s problem, his feeling of inadequacy. It wasn’t anyone’s problem but his to examine over and over in his head, every little thing he could have changed in that moment if he was just _better_ -

Taehyun pushed his hands through Beomgyu’s hair and tugged. Beomgyu let out a startled noise, surprisingly breathy, eyes wide. His whole scalp tingled as he was pulled out of his thoughts, focused on the feeling of Taehyun’s firm grip in his hair. 

“I said you think too much, hyung. Needlessly.”

“You’re going to start bullying me over my thoughts too?” It was more whiny than upset. 

“If it helps you focus,” Taehyun shrugged, “If it keeps you present.” 

“Present?” Beomgyu would tilt his head if it wasn’t still in Taehyun’s hold.

“So you don’t think needless thoughts. If this is what it takes, I’ll do it for you.”

Taehyun didn’t comment further. His hand slipped to cradle the back of Beomgyu’s neck, fingers scratching almost absentmindedly. It felt nice, Beomgyu’s eyes slipping shut against the sensation. Taehyun let the moment happen for a couple seconds longer before his grip went hard again, pulling the hair until Beomgyu’s chin was at a weird angle and his eyes fluttered open once again. Taehyun kissed him then, forceful, before pulling back.

“Do you want me to?” Taehyun had that focused look he always got when he found something of interest to him, something he wanted to unravel fully.

Beomgyu wiggled, impatient. “Kiss me all ready, you’re so annoying.”

“Uh, huh,” Taehyun rolled his eyes but did as he was asked Beomgyu surged up to meet him. He didn’t even mind the exasperated laugh Taehyun gave at his expense. He wanted that fuzzy feeling again, the static that replaced all of his racing thoughts. Taehyun once again bit his bottom lip, sharp teeth tugging a little, wanting Beomgyu to open up. And he did, he did with a little desperate noise that Taehyun swallowed up, tongue lapping at the other’s. 

Taehyun blanketed Beomgyu, laying on top of him, no longer bothering to keep himself propped up. He didn’t protest the extra weight, instead wrapping his arms around Taehyun’s neck, pulling him closer. Taehyun pulled back slightly, grabbing onto Beomgyu’s arms and pulling them off of him. He grabbed Beomgyu’s wrists and pushed them down on either side of his head, fingers wrapped around them, holding Beomgyu down.

_Oh_. 

Beomgyu whimpered. 

“Let go, hyung, I’ve got you.” Soobin had always said that Taehyun had a voice that sounded so confident and reassuring beyond his years. Beomgyu screwed his eyes shut, let Taehyun hold him down by his wrists, let him press their bodies closer together, let him push open Beomgyu’s mouth with his tongue, demanding. 

And Beomgyu let go, opened his mouth obediently and focused on nothing but letting Taehyun kiss him senseless. He felt dizzy with it, every time their tongues slid together, when Taehyun let go of one of his hands to cup his face gently. The way he kept muttering, low and assuring, _‘just focus on this, hyung. You don’t have to worry about anything else,_ ’ before kissing him again, and again, and again.Beomgyu felt like he would float away, using his free hand to hold onto Taehyun like a life line. 

They broke away after a moment, panting, desperate for air. From the living room they could hear Hueningkai laughing at something. It brought Beomgyu back a little.

Taehyun rolled off of him, and they laid side by side, curled into each other. The silence was comforting, Beomgyu fiddling with the strings of Taehyun’s hoodie idly. 

“We should get up,” Taehyun broke the silence, pushing his face into the crook of Beomgyu’s neck. 

“Nah,” Beomgyu smiled, nuzzling his face into Taehyun’s hair. “Thanks, by the way.”

“Anytime. You can talk about it whenever you feel up to it. Or we can do this again if that helps more.”

“Just admit you like making out with me, Taehyunnie,” Beomgyu laughed, even as Taehyun swatted him with a pillow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find Beomgyu so interesting. He's both such a mood maker and such a serious and perfectionist performer on stage. Sometimes he just needs to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> im on twt at taejuning if you ever wanna vibe


End file.
